Krampy
Krampy is an elderly gray tabby cat who wears a beaky mask that moves with their facial expressions. They are the Mystic Colony's doctor. Personality Krampy is a strange cat who likes startling others with their mask and science. They often make puns with the player. Den Krampy’s den is by the east town entrance. There is a scent of strange vapors and jars with colorful liquid inside. Daily Routine 7 AM - Exit den. 9 PM - Return to den. Gift Guide Dialogue :Note: The backslash (/) indicates new dialogue or a text break in-game. This is a sample of possible dialogue. Greetings= *“Actually, I don't believe we've been introduced. I am Krampy the doctor, and don't worry! I am not a bird. / Although when I had that concussion, I did think I was... ... / What was I saying again? Oh, right. My mask is protecting me from foul odors and miasma. Just remember I am not a bird! / If you need healing, come to me for my remedies. I can work on any wound and patch any problem!” *: ''- Krampy, Intro'' *“You have the worst-smelling miasma I have ever smelled! I can smell you from miles away! Why don't you roll in some garbage? - It can only improve your odor, and you end up where you belong! Everyone wins! It would do you more good than talking to someone like me. A cat with, you know... standards. / I'm surprised you are willing to talk to me, given my pure disdain for you. - But I guess you are just as non-intelligent as you are unsightly. You must be extremely sick!” *: ''- Zero stars'' *“Oh my, you are clearly diseased! look at that that face of yours! Oh wait, that's your normal face... I would say sorry, but I am not. Be quick and be gone! / The only treatment you will get from me is sick burns about you! Like, you're a meany-face that I don't like very much. Aw snap! - But I am a doctor, which means I have to treat you. But I don't have to do it well!” *: ''- One star'' *“Greetings young kitten. Do you mind if I put leeches on your tail? It's for science. And, I think it would be funny. Or I could do it to myself... But then what will I do tomorrow? Maybe I could scare kittens by jumping out of bushes again... yes, that sounds good... / Oh, you're still here? What do you require?” *: ''- Two stars'' *“Greetings, (Name). I am experimenting with cooking today. I made a bowl of soup. It has ten ingredients... birds, leeches, rocks, planks of wood, bird, bird, and mud... and bird. It tastes awful! I'm glad I'm a much better doctor than a cook. What can I do for you?” *: ''- Three stars'' *“Greetings comrade, it is nice to see you. I hope your health is well and you live forever! / Haha, no one lives forever besides Krampy. The secret is leeches! Anyway, I jest. What do you need?” *: ''- Four stars'' *“Haha, my glorious comrade! It pleases me to see you in good health. I think you should wear a beaky mask, it will protect you in this world. I wish not to see my friends hurt. / Although that is bad for business... but if a double-edged sword. Don’t get hurt too often!” *: ''- Five stars'' |-|Relationship= Greetings (Dating) *“TBA” *: ''- Krampy (White/Blue)'' *“TBA” *: ''- Krampy (Green/Yellow)'' *“TBA” *: ''- Krampy (Red)'' Greetings (Married) *“Apologies for the leeches that escaped in the den. They are ever so slippery and hard to catch!” Dating *“My my! A Rosa Floribunda, if I'm not mistaken. Truly a remarkable plant. / I've heard there are greater than one hundred species of Rose. Can you believe that? / Would you mind too terribly if I took this rose to study it for a few days? / ...Oh! ...Wait a minute... I see what is happening here... / Are you... are you asking me... Krampy... to... court you? / I have feelings for you too, maybe more feelings than I have for leeches! / You have stirred my cold, scientific heart to leap with joy. This relationship shall be the greatest experiment I ever conduct!!” *: ''- Krampy, Red Rose'' Married *“TBA” *: ''- Krampy'' |-|General= 2 Stars *“Being an old cat is not fun. Everything hurts and I don't understand the kittens these days! / Always fidgeting around and spinning... what even is that nonsense?!” *“Don’t be unnerved by the mask. It just holds herbs and nice-smelling things, and that helps me to ward off disease.” *“People say I am a little off, but I am just trying to learn the secrets of the world. / And if doing weird things gets me there, so be it.” *“Science is fun, always remember that! Also, yelling 'for science' at the end of sentences is fun.” 3 Stars *“Your body is made of different liquids called humors. They balance your emotions and thoughts. / Having them out of balance is not humorous though. Haha!” 5 Stars *“You know, I pretend to be a bird and hide in trees. Mostly because I wish I was a bird sometimes. I wish I could fly. / Birds are so interesting. You should learn from their ways! Climb trees, eat bugs, and relieve yourself wherever you want to! / Be the bird, my friend! Or not. It’s up to you. Krampy isn’t one of your parents.” *“You know, no one cared who I was until I put on the beaky mask. I must confess that suddenly the mask made people think about me. / Although the mask protects me, I am afraid if I would take it off people wouldn't notice me. I may be a crazy old healer but I still have feelings! / Stupid feelings. I should figure out a remedy for them. Thanks for listening friend!” *“You know why I became a doctor? It wasn't because I realized that my strange methods and beliefs about miasmas and humors were right... and they are, I assure you! / It's because I want to leave the world a better place than I found it. My curiosity made me want to learn about everything in this world and give the knowledge back to the world. / Maybe I am naive or crazy. Well, I'm certainly crazy...” *: ''- Krampy'' |-|Stories= 4 Stars *“You know, I once heard a story about a mid-summer night... I think it was about a dream. / I remember the name. It was called Cattails. It's a pretty good story... Yeah, that seems right.” *“You know, you remind me of my old friend Ducky. That cat was strange. One day we were walking down to the creek and decided to go fishing. / I detest fish, but we wanted to catch them for fun. Ducky decided it would be fun to push me into the river... / And that's why I don't like fish! / (... Krampy trails off talking about fish...)” *“I believe last we spoke I was in the middle of telling you a story, wasn't I? Where was I... / One day my old pal Ducky and I decided to race a rival gang of cats to get a treasure. So we decided to build our raft as quickly as we could! / The nine tails gang and us quickly got on our rafts. The race was amazing. We started getting closer and closer to the rapids... / Did you know, rapids is such a strange sounding word..? / (... Krampy trails off talking about weird-sounding words...)” *Wasn't I telling you a story last time we talked? Where was I... / So Ducky and I, now trapped on the island, decided we needed food. So we searched and searched and met a massive squirrel. It had to be the size of a full-grown cat! / The squirrel came to us leading a horde of smaller squirrels. It was then we named him Jimmy, King of the Squirrels. Squirrels are weird... / (... Krampy trails off talking about squirrels...)” *“I feel as though I was telling you a story when we last talked... where was I? Oh, right! / With our new alliance with the squirrel-folk, the treasure in stow, and our recently-repaired raft, we got back home to the Mystic Colony. / It was on the island while I was healing Ducky that I realized I wanted to become a doctor./ Why do you look confused? Did you listen to my whole story, friend? / Anyway, Ducky was just like you. Both of you are good friends.” *: ''- Krampy'' |-|Gifts= *“I feel like I must give you a bribe in order to keep you as a friend. Most leave by now. So here is a reward my friend! / It is a (Item). I hope you can find a use for it.” *: ''- Krampy Gift'' *“Feeling greedy, eh? I respect that, but respect won't get you any more gifts! Nice try!” *: ''- Krampy, After Gift'' *“I feel I must give you a bribe in order to keep you as a friend, but it appears your inventory is full. Perhaps if you dropped something..?” *: ''- Krampy Gift (Full Inventory/Holding Item)'' *“Truly this is too much! I've already taken so many items from you today. I can't accept this too!” *: ''- Gift Limit'' *“Oh my, you shouldn't have! / No, really. You shouldn't have. I make terrible decisions! I'm financially irresponsible./ Although I did want to buy a hundred more beaky masks...” *: ''- Favorite'' *“Healing herbs!! My favorite. I will get great use out of these. You have done me a great favor. / I am smiling even if you can't tell behind this creepy beaky mask. I don't have to use leeches or mushrooms anymore! / ...But I still will anyway.” *: ''- Love'' *“These I find most delightful.” *: ''- Like'' *“Thanks... this is just what I wanted... I will use it... maybe. / Or sell it... thanks. I guess.” *: ''- Neutral'' *“You think you can bribe me! Well, you can, but clearly you need to try harder because I dislike gems ever since I got one stuck up my nose.” *: ''- Dislike'' *“The fiends of the water! The carriers of all disease and evil! Get it away from me. / Fishes are the cause of all kinds of problems. And I will prove my theory!” *: ''- Hate'' |-|Misc.= *“Oh, is that so? I don't believe I can operate on a cat that appears to be fully functioning.” *: ''- Krampy (Player Full Health)'' *“Oh my, you are hurt! I have seen wounds like this before. I am sorry to say that you won't make it... / Oh, wait, you're not who I thought you were. Oh, you will be fine I am sure! Let Krampy work some magic. I will remove the bad vapors from you!” *: ''- Krampy (Player Low Health)'' *“According to my doctor sense, you are either very hungry or have a rare disease from eating approximately 17,000 mice. I am leaning towards the mice theory...” *: ''- Krampy (Player Low Hunger)'' |-|Weather= *“This is perfect weather to sneak around in and scare kittens! Just imagine seeing my beak in the fog... / It will be priceless! But this is for science... and to check if their hearts are healthy. Yeah, that seems legit.” *: ''- Krampy, Foggy'' *“Sneaky McBeaky time!! I like to hide and scare people in this weather.” *: ''- Krampy, Thunderstorm'' Winter *“You know, I have seen over five hundred winters in my life. Either that, or I'm bad at math. Who knows?!” *“I don't like snow. It's cold and wet and it gets everywhere.” *: ''- Krampy, Snowy'' |-|Festivals= *“At every festival I startle a few cats with my mask. It’s great fun!” *: ''- Krampy, Spring'' *“It's been a while since I last came to the temple. This place reeks of strange miasmas!” *: ''- Krampy, Summer'' *“Having fun is good for your health. Take it from me, I'm a doctor!” *: ''- Krampy, Autumn'' *“I can melt snow with my mind! Watch and learn. ...You'll have to give it a few days to take effect. It's not an exact science I'm afraid.” *: ''- Krampy, Winter'' |-|Outsider= *“I can't say that your odors smell like a cat of the Mystic Colony. Why are you here?” *“I'm forbidden from treating cats that aren't well-trusted by Alisa. Rules are rules!” *“I've been told I am a strange cat, but the Mystic Colony took me in as one of their own. / If you're ever looking to join up with our colony, try talking to Oracle. You'll need to be well-trusted first, though!” *“Oracle told me the other day that I should lend my mask to the town guards. They think it would scare off our enemies!” *: ''- Krampy'' |-|Hide= Trivia *It was revealed in a game teaser that Krampy would become a marriageable cat in v1.3, an upcoming update of the game. *Krampy is one of eight custom cats, created by ThisGuyDucky, a Kickstarter backer. Category:Cats Category:Custom Cats Category:Doctors Category:Marriageable NPCs Category:NPCs Category:The Mystic Colony